Enter Sundown
by Manderbeek
Summary: Bella returns to La Push 50 years after her marriage to see Jacob, how will he react to the new Bella and what will edward do when he finds her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so this is my first bellaxedward story it started as a day dream I had after finishing eclipse which is how must of my stories start but this one stuck with me so id thought id post it and see what people thought. so plz review and let me know what you thought I like people telling me I done some thing wroung but plz if your going to to that at least tell me where it is so I can fix it and not just that I have grammer problems

thanks

manderbeek

all recognized caraters belong to stephanie meyer not me!!

* * *

It was a cloudy day in forks, Washington I was running to La Push my family the Cullen's didn't know where I was. I guess I should introduce my self my name is Bella Cullen I am married to Edward Cullen we are both vampires same as the rest of our family.our family is different then most vampires though, our family doesn't kill humans we feed off animals.The family includes Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Two of which have vampire powers Alice has visions of the future and her husband jasper can control the emotions around him, Edward also has powers he can read everyones mind except mine when I don't want him to.I told them this morning I was going shopping Alice had volunteered to come with but I told her no. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory I hated shopping. I was going to see Jacob Black its been about 50 years since I'd lived in forks as a human and and just as long since I'd seen Jake we used to be best friends till I married Edward and became a vampire I should mention that Jacob is a werewolf and his pack protects La Push from rouge vampires ones that hunt humans. Edward had no idea I was doing this, he was still in Alaska, and I'm sure If he knew he would try to stop me he thinks I'm endanger when I'm with Jake but he doesn't know him the way I do, Jake would never hurt me. As I approached the familiar little red house I slowed. I knocked on the door a pretty native girl answered

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Jacob Black" I replied a little shocked to see her answer the door. I mentally shook myself its been 50 years things change .

"What do you want with my husband" she asked obviously annoyed but still curious .

"Hus-husband" I stuttered in disbelief

" Yes of 20 years" as she spoke I noticed decorations behind her and people where turning to see why she was taking so long.  
" Congrats on 20 years together"

"So who are you and I'll go tell him your here" she said

" Do you mind if I go say hi to him myself?"

"No go right ahead I think he's still in the garage with the guys" she replied

"Thank you" I said as I walked away. As I walked around the house I couldn't help but think how happy I was that Jake had found someone, she seemed like a nice person to me. I heard and smelt the pack of werewolves before I saw them as I walked up the trail to the garage (two plastic sheds bolted together). I stood at the trail opening with my back towards the sheds. Two steps would put me right in front of the doors. Then a breeze blew past me pulling at my hair towards the sheds I heard sudden inhales from the people inside.

"Crap Bloodsucker" I recognized Jakes voice I started to laugh I would have thought that Jake would recognize my scent. There was instant silence from the sheds I could hear them approach.

" Leech your on our land leave or we kill you" Paul threatened I giggled

" Oh really bring it on! Jacob Black you should teach your pack some manners and how to be nice to people they don't know" I said with a hint of anger but with a huge smile which they couldn't see. And started to run into the forest I knew they would follow me they wouldn't chance me going after people in the village. I was leading them away from town so no one would see us or get hurt thats the last thing either of us needed was to have our secret exposed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a white blur coming my way. When I looked closer it was Edward and I sighed

"of course who else?" I mumbled to myself Edward heard me and smirked. He was at my side in a second

" Hello love" he said with a grin his bronze hair falling into his liquid gold eyes.

" Hi , let me guess Alice told you I disappeared and you came here?" I asked

" Nope I just had a feeling today was going to be interesting and when you left the morning to 'shop' I knew you where coming here" he told me still smiling.

"Oh, OK" I replied not believing a word I knew Alice better then to think he'd come up with the idea himself,shed probably told him the second I'd made up my mind to go today.We joined hands while running

" What are the puppies thinking?" I asked Edward smiling

"Well mostly they are in shock that a ' Bloodsucker' got past the border patrols. The one who followed me is getting yelled at by Jake and Sam. When I found him he was asleep" he started to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him. I could hear growling from behind us.

"They are mad we're laughing aren't they?" I asked. When I heard more angry growls.  
"Yes" he said still laughing. He leaned over to whisper in my ear " Do you want to play with them a bit?". I knew the wolves couldn't hear us but I nodded anyway.

"OK lets go to the clearing" he whispered again I nodded with a grin on my face that the Cheshire cat would be jealous of.

* * *

A/N: ok here it is plz review 


	2. Chapter 2

all recognized character belong to stephenie meyer the rest to me

* * *

We stood holding hands facing the huge tree smiling at each other from the corners of our gold eyes. We heard the wolves approach us threw the trees and come to a stop they must be in shock that we had stopped running. I was the first to turn around looking at the ground my hair hiding my face Edward soon did the same. I heard feet not paws on the grass approaching us which surprised me it could only mean two thing 1) that they were faster at phasing and didn't have to worry about getting hurt or 2) the rest of the pack was close enough to protect them if we attacked.

" Bloodsucker you've been told to leave so now we must kill you" Jacob said in a monotone voice. Edward's answering growl was so terrifying it scared me. It was so menacing and dangerous and clearly a promise to the wolves that if they touched me he would kill them all and he would have no mercy on them. As Edward continued to growl I looked up with me Cheshire cat grin. I heard 9 sharp intakes of breath from the werewolf/people around us.

" Bella?" Jake whispered shocked his eyes so wide i thought they were going to pop out of his head.

" Hey guys" I replied still smiling. I recognized the pack Paul, Jared ,Seth, Quil, Sam, Embry & Leah. But the last one surprised me, he looked like a younger Jacob in almost every way same tall frame an slight build he must be a new werewolf.

"Hello, and who are you?" I asked him puzzled , he looked at Jacob shocked a vampire was talking to him like we were equals.

"Bella this is my son Jasen" I looked at Jacob as he spoke and noticed he looked the same as the last time I'd seen him he still looked 16 but now he looked slightly embarrassed probably because he had never told me about Jasen.

"Your son" I said in a mildly surprised voice a calm mask on my face

"Yea"

"Wow you don't look old enough to have a teen age kid Jake" I teased smiling

"Yea I know but you know about the whole werewolves don't age thing" Jacob said smiling back understanding my teasing

"That bloodsucking parasite knows you and about us!? Why aren't we killing them yet!" Jasen yelled at Jacob. ah yes he was just like his dad. Just then Edward looked up with murder in his eyes.

"You touch her and it will be the last thing you ever do" Edward said acid in his voice glaring daggers at Jasen.

"Edward?" Jake stared at him like he was seeing ghosts.

"Hello Jacob" was Edwards amused reply probably due to the thoughts Jacob was having. I noticed all but Sam and Jake were shaking but Jasen was shaking the most.

"So ..." I started to speak but was cut off by Edward dragging me behind him I looked at him confused he nodded towards Jasen never taking his eyes off him.I noticed Jasen was shaking so hard it was almost convulsions.

"Jasen calm down!" Jake yelled at his son "They're not going to hurt anyone they are old friends. Ive know Bella Swan for years so relax!" He was still yelling at his son slowly Jasen started to relax "Cullen" Edward mumbled I smiled at him before speaking to Jasen

"Nice control almost as strong as your dads when he first phased"

"No hes not the same Bells you know he isn't" Edward whispered to me looking into my eyes. Jasen started to shake again

"What are you two whispering" he yelled at us.

"I have every right to whisper to my wife if I want to you over sized pup" Edward yelled back pulling me more behind him I saw Jacob cringe when Edward had said wife.

"Wait your Bella Swan?" Embry asked

"Yea"

"You cant be she died about 50 years ago. You look similar but not close enough to be her" he said i smiled

"Thanks Embry nice to see you again to. But since you don't believe me I'll have to prove it to you"i thought of a good example"the last time we met was my wedding and you and the pack were dressed in all black like you were in morning which you were because Quil's Grandfather had just died" his eyes widened as I finished speaking Edward smirked.

"Wait Bella Swan, didn't you use to tell me you used to love a girl by that name ,a HUMAN girl?" Jasen cut in turning to stare at Jacob.

"Yea and your looking at her" I saw the sadness in Jakes eyes as he said this.

"Oh Jake" I said walking around Edward and over to him hugging him. One second I was hugging Jake the next I was behind Edward again and Jasen exploded into a huge red almost black wolf.

" Jasen don't you touch her" both Edward and Jake yelled at the same time both furious but i could tell Edward wouldn't care if he killed him to protect me Jacob must have realized it to but before he could speak to Jasen a small voice spoke

"That wouldn't be the smartest move pup and it would definitely be your last" Alice said skipping into the clearing.

"Hello Jacob you should really do something about your border guards" She continued to glare at Jasen daring him to deify her. He slowly started to calm down and turned back.

"God Jasen relax" Quil said in an annoyed tone obviously this wasn't the first time Jasen had acted this way Jasen's temper reminded me of Paul when we had first met.

"I remember when Jared used to say that to Paul on an hourly bases" I laughed. I started to laugh harder at the looks of shock on the packs faces.

"Yea I remember Jared telling me that geeze I had no control" Paul said laughing

"OK now can we move? Mike Newtons on his way here from reports of loud shouting" Alice said a far away look in her eyes having on of her visions.

"Mike" I said confused the last time I'd seen Mike was the day of my fake funeral he was crying, I had been hiding watching everyone. i let out a small sob remembering Charlie's heartbroken face.Edward put his arm around my shoulders thinking of that day too his family had lied to him and told him i hadn't made the transformation so his reaction to my death would be more natural and not forced even though he was a great actor.It had been so hard to see Edward in so much pain and not being able to comfort him. In the end It had taken Emmett holding Edward to the ground to stop him from leaving the house to get a plane to Italy he was so mad when he found out that we had lied to him he didn't speak to anyone but me for months. we decided not to tell him that the whole not telling him thing was my idea.

"OK lets go to the house then and Jasen if you cant control your self stay out side" Jake threatened glaring

"So whats your wifes name Jake?" Edward asked I was still silent from hearing about Mike.

"Her name is Jenna" he obviously loved his wife you could hear it in his voice.

"OK lets run there" I yelled taking off before anyone could blink.

"Damn shes fast" Embry said with awed astonishment. I ran up behind him and said

"Yup and your vampire hunting skills are rusty" making everyone but Alice and Edward jump I smiled at them.

"Crap Bella thats not funny! You just about gave me a heart attack!" Embry gasped at me clutching his chest.

"Really rusty" was my only reply. Just then a scent hit me like a wrecking ball Edward saw my eyes go from a dark gold to black.

* * *

hey ok i know its been a while since i put up the first chapter so heres this one. id really appreachiate it if you could review so i know how im doing with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:D

* * *

"Run get away from her" he ordered everyone obeyed but didn't go far. Edward and Alice ran to hold on to my arms.

"Bells love, focus whats the matter?" I could hear the worry and shock in Edwards voice he stared into my eyes.

"Smell" I told them breathing deeply then I froze realizing what I was doing.I saw him begin to understand

"OK Alice stay with the pack we'll be right back"

"But Mike is out there" she told Edward mad he wasn't listening to her warning.

" I know but we have to feed Bella or she's going to kill someone you can see that on her face" he snapped at her

"Good if she kills some one we can kill her" Jasen said smiling

"No you don't" yelled the Pack, Alice and Edward all turning to glare murder at him.I saw him cringe in fright then put on a calm mask the one Jake used to use.

"I would never let her kill anyone" Edward growled at Jasen

"50 years and she hasn't killed 1 human in my first 20 I'd killed over 10,000 people over the world. Shes nothing like a normal vampire!,she has extra abilities like me but she has three, First is a disgust for human blood, Second is the ability to take anyones powers and use them as her own. She duplicates them in herself. So you still have your gift but now she has it to, but hers are twice as strong as yours, and third she can give you a power but only for a short period of time" he told the shocked pack and Alice.

"So Bella does everything anyone has ever touched her can do but twice as strong" Jake asked in disbelief not willing to accept Edward's answers.

"Yes and shes more skilled at using those powers then the original owner because she gets your knowledge of the powers that you had. I'll explain more at the house right now she need to feed" he told the group of shocked people around us beginning to walk towards the trees.

"But you never told us before now Edward" Alice said and by us I knew she meant the Cullen's Edward froze mid step and turned to look at her.

"We had to experiment more. She has more control then Carlisle ever had with anything"Edward told her this shocked her into silence

"No way not possible" Alice whispered she didn't believe that i had more control then their over 400 year old father the only one in the family besides my self who could deal with humans with out blood lust.

"She does and shes using that control now look at her face you can see it Alice and shes still in perfect control after five minutes I wouldn't be able to do that not as thirsty as she is. Its been months since she fed last" he said in a proud but amazed voice while they had been talked I'd stayed perfectly still just breathing deeply I loved the smell it was like chocolate and strawberries. Then I noticed that While Edward was speaking the wolves were paying very close attention and I used my 'Edward' powers as I called them on the wolves to read their thoughts

"He's lying no vampire has ever been known to do that" Leah thought to the others disgusted that we might be more powerful then a werewolf.

"Oh and you know so many vampires do you" my voice made everyone freeze I continued to stare at Leah, Edward smiled Leah refused to meet my eyes.

" I told you. But shes like Aro she can hear every thought your mind has ever had as well as mine to hear from a distance" Edward said smug.

"And I can project my thoughts to you, sorry Edward thats one I never told you about. Its amusing to act as your conscience though" I said smiling at a stunned Edward I knew he was remembering all the times his mind had told him to do weird things.

"Thats impossible those powers would make her the most powerful vampire in history" Alice said

"Um Alice then I guess I am" I told her threw her mind. I knew she heard me because her eyes went suddenly very wide and her jaw dropped I gave her a shy smile she stared at me a mixture of fear and wonder on her face.

"Oh my god" she whispered

"But I do have to hunt I'll tell you more at our house but first when I'm done hunting I want to meet Jenna" I said smiling at Jake he was still in shock from my power news but he smiled back and said

"I'd love for you to meet her"

" NO!" an angry voice yelled at me " you will stay away from my mother you parasite!" Jasen yelled at me. I raised my eyebrow and used my 'Jasper' power to calm him down

"Don't worry I'll go hunting first I wont hurt her I wouldn't dream of it, you can watch me hunt if you don't believe me" I told him trying to reassure him.

"OK I think I will come with you to make sure you don't kill anyone" he told me in a cold voice.

"I told you I don't like human blood never have, never will" I smiled trying to reassure him in some way

"Bells I'll meet you at Jake's house OK?" Edwards told me

"Sure no problem have fun" I gave him my smile that he adored so much. I saw it worked when his eyes melted into liquid honey and smoldered at me. I gave him a similar look and remember that he'd never seen that look on my face before it was funny to watch his face go blank I could tell he was having coherency issues like I got when he did it to me that thought made me giggle.

"OK can we go now please" Jasen said in a bored voice

"OK who else is coming?" I asked

" Just Jasen and Embry" Jake told me

"OK see you all in a few" I went and kissed Edward before running into the trees following the scent I had smelt earlier.

* * *

ok not my longest chapter but hey its better then nuthin. and i know i gave bella a lot of powers but i couldnt help it . i guess any way leave me a review please id really love to know what ur thinking about this story and if theres anything i need to change.

i dont have a beta reader so sorry for the grammer errors

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: I do not own the cullens,bella or the pack I do own my own characters and my story**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I had just reached the edge of the trees when I heard the angry yelling from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward cornered by the Pack and Alice. He was pinned with his back to the tree while Alice and Jake advanced yelling at him the whole time. I could clearly hear what they were yelling

"why didn't you tell me you changed her and why didn't you tell anyone how powerful she is?" Jake yelled in Edwards face. Alice was yelling just as loud.

"Edward why didn't you tell the family? We could have used her powers when Tanya got mad at us or were you 'protecting' her shes a vampire she doesn't need you hovering"

"I didn't tell you because she asked me not to!, and she did use her powers on Tanya if she hadn't we would all be dead why did you think Tanya gave up on going to the volturi so easily" he told them through clentched teeth trying to control his temper, fire in his now black eyes I knew he was furious at them for accusing me and him.

"Yea right your making this up" Jake was still yelling and he started to shake in anger taking another step towards Edward. I ran to put myself between Edward and everyone else so fast no one saw me. I was furious at them

"Yes its true I told him not to tell. We have been experimenting ever since I was changed" i groeled; I could tell from their faces that my expression, sudden appearance and tone scared them. I was glaring murder at them, they all seemed to shrink from my fury.

"But why didn't I see it?" Alice asked in a small voice

"Because one of my powers is to block anyone from seeing my powers just like how Edward couldn't see into my mind when I was human but now I can control it" I said

"Oh" was her quiet reply, then her face went blank and her eyes far away in a vision "Edward go hunting with her " she ordered voice trembling in fear at what she was seeing

"Oh but..." he must have looked in her mind because his question got cut off and his face got even more pale. He started to growl and his eyes went black, he look like a real vampire

" what.." growling cut me off I realized then that the pack was growling now to because Edwards growling had sent them into defensive mode

"Bella lets go, Alice stay with the pack and we'll meet you at Jakes house in about ½ hour OK?" he looked at me the whole time he spoke his orders to us.

"Whats going on?" I asked confused as we took off into the trees following the scent.

"Alice saw you in trouble" he didn't look at me as he said it but I heard amusement in his voice.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked

"Mike found you while you were hunting and you wont hurt him but he recognizes you" he said

"Oh and thats the trouble?" I fought to keep a straight face

"Yes it is he think your a demon and shoots you" he told me with a smirk rolling my eyes and Alice was worried. I couldn't stop the next giggle which slowly became full blown laughter.

"She doesn't know you control memories to. I didn't want to tell her in front of the pack" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he spoke I could tell he was fighting to keep from laughing; I froze

"What?" he asked

"Shh!" I hissed at him.The smell was getting closer and I ran to find it leaving Edward behind I knew he would find me later once he'd done hunting. I ran to a ridge and looked over the edge right below me was a massive grizzly

"Edward" I called in a sing-song voice.

10 minutes later

"Nice choice he was good sport lots of fun and he tasted great" Edward smiled dazzling me

"He was wasn't he" I replied smiling to.Thinking of how good the bear tasted like chocolate.

"what happened to the other smell you caught earlier?" he asked confused

" I don't know one second it was there the next it wasn't"I stated

"hmmm, I see but Bells how did you know he was there?" Edward asked

"I could smell him couldn't you?" I was puzzled. Why didn't Edward know the bear was there when I'd know from miles away.  
"No I didn't not till i was right above him" he told me just as confused as I was."Wait did you hug or touch Jake or anyone in the pack?" he spun me around to look him in the eyes.

"Yea I did why do you ask? You didn't think I have the werewolf phase thing do you? You know that cant happen, my powers only refer to vampire you know that" I scoffed at him

"I think it did and now you can do every thing Jake and the others can do just better" a curious look came into his eyes. I knew that look it meant he wanted me to experiment with my powers. I rolled my eyes and said

"Let me guess you want me to try? If I do I might turn into a human or vampire-werewolf or worse we have no idea what might happen to me. And we don't know what I'll do to you or myself if it works." I was scared and my voice shook I couldn't look in his eyes as I spoke

"You cant hurt me" he reassured me confident of that fact

"OK I'll try but be careful please" I didn't sound as confident as him he nodded understand my fear of his safety. Some how I knew what to do, this proved that I'd gotten something from Jake. The next second I exploded.

**_ok so here's chapter 4 I know she has a lot of powers but theres a reason for it (I think) anyway id love some feed back on how im doing I know my grammer and spelling suck and i dont have a beta reader so if you spot anything that is spelt wrong im sorry._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!:D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**desclaimer: i own nothing from the twilight series it belongs to stephanie meyer i own everything else**

**A/N: anything in italics is mind speach**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

One second I was me the next I was a huge wolf. My sholder was about 7 feet off the ground when I was standing.

"Wow" I thought to Edward " The smells and senses are so heightened"

"You look very nice. Sleek and fast the color is amazing" was his reply I saw threw his eyes a medium sized werewolf. I was the same color as our eyes the color was constantly shifting from gold-topaz to black just like our eyes did. I felt shock roll off the connections all werewolf's have and I recognized it as Jake. He was confused and worried searching the woods around the village for the new wolf. I didn't say anything down that connection so he wouldn't know it was me.

"Wow" he whispered

"_cool, no_?" I asked him using my mind

"yea it is" I could hear amazement in his voice "but Bella you don't have a heart beat" he told me with a small smile.

"_OK, I'm going to try to change back now_" I said head nod. He never looked away as I changed back into a vampire I let out a sigh of relief. He smiled

" cool now you have another way to travel" I smiled at his comment it was so Edward.

"it's got a great sense of smell. All the senses are are strong almost stronger then a trackers' . I could hear all the animals within a 100km of me.Jake got startled when he felt someone he didn't know change so now he's running threw the woods around the village trying to find the person. He's under the impression its a child." I told Edward smiling

" you know your scent changed to when you changed, it disappeard"

"cool so when I feel like coming to fork they wont be able to tell I'm a vampire and they wont be able to find me." I said smiling at him  
"yup" he said smiling back

"OK lets go find Alice and the pack of very confused dogs" I said remembering how my changeto a vampire had had shocked them.

"OK lets go" hes smile was a little off not as genuine as it had been; I looked into his eyes and say a mixture of emotions. I noticed sorrow,shock and sadness the one that shocked me the most was misery he tried to hide it behind his emotionless mask when he noticed I'd seen it but I could still see it.

" you know that just because I can be both a werewolf and a vampire it doesn't mean its changed how much I love you" I told him. He still looked sad but the misery and sorrow left his eyes warming them a little he spoke

" I know I just feel very small and insignificant next to you right now this must have been how you felt when you were human"

" very close but it doesn't change any thing my feelings haven't changed you are still my husband and the love of my life so don't forget it I may be powerful but I'm nothing with out you" I said kissing him **(A/N: aww fluff)**

" I know" he smiled

" good as long as you know that and don't forget it" I said kissing him deeply and with all the passion I could work into it. He gave me my favorite half smile the one that I couldn't resist.

"OK lets run, but I'm running werewolf style so I can beat you there" I told him smiling before morphing back into my topaz wolf

"I'll still beat you there bella" he laughed taking off into the trees.

_"not going to happen"_ I thought to him hiding our conversation from the pack then I was flying threw the trees. It took me two second to pass him

" come one slow poke" I laughed at him threw our connection I heard him laughing

_" who's there? It's OK relax my name is Jacob I know whats happening why don't you come to the edge of the forest and I will meet you there OK?" _Jake's voice said in my head through the werewolf connection

_"Edward"_ I thought to him I made a barrior seperating our conversation from the wolves so we were the only ones to hear our conversation to each other._"Jake wants the new 'werewolf' to meet him on the edge of the forest. Why don't you run ahead and convince him to let you go with him to meet the new arrival and if he asks where I am tell him I went to fork to see Charlie's grave or something OK?"_

_" sounds good, I cant wait to see his face"_ Edward laughed I slowed down and he ran past me. I sent a feeling of understanding down my connection to Jake so he would know I understood but not know it was me sending it

_" OK go southwest for about 4 km"_ Jake told me I sent the feeling again. I slowed down some more to give Edward more time to reach and convince Jake.

_"OK I'm with Jake and I convinced him to let Alice and I come with them to meet the 'werewolf'"_ Edward thought to me. It was times like this that I loved our connection it was so much stronger and clearer then my connections to anyone else even the pack and we could hear each other no matter how far away or how busy we were and Edward couldn't block me like he did his other voices.

_" OK ill be there in a second"_ I thought to him I could tell from our connection he was trying not to laugh at Jake and what Jakes face was going to look like I also saw Alice giving him an 'he's crazy' look.

_"he thinks its our vampire smell that the new_ _'werewolf ' following"_ he was full out laughing now not even trying to hide it, Jake gave Edward a 'he's lost it' look.

_"I'll be there in 2 seconds"_ I told Edward

_"OK"_ he replied before closing our connection and trying to stop his laughter. I could smell the pack and Edward as I approached the edge of the forest.

ok so heres chapter 5

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

**All recognized characters belong to brilliant stephanie meyer without which we would not be able to drool over edward:P**

" I can hear her" both Edward and Jake said at the same time I slowly walked out of the trees throwing off fake fear.

"wow nice color" Quilt complimented me

"Hello my names Jacob and I know your scared but to change back you need to calm down and trust us ok? Your safe with us" he told me in a soothing voice. I rolled my eyes at him he looked shocked at my response.

"You know what to do already?" he asked surprised but happy

"Of course Jacob, where do you think I learned it?" I told him using the werewolf connection. I gave him a Wolfy grin shock was reflected on all the wolves faces. I watch them carefully then I changed back.

"Bella!" Jake cried in shock

"Hello Jake isn't this cool?" I smiled at him I noticed movement at the edge of my vision I turned to see Jasen shaking hard out of fear and anger I used my 'Jasper' powers as I called them to calm him down

"bells you've changed" I heard Edward say in my mind

" what do you mean do i have a heart beat?" I thought back I listened hard but could only hear those of the pack.

" you look different more beautiful if that's even possible" he replied with a smirk "and you kind of have this internal glow thing now"

I giggled " your so biased" he smiled his half smile at me.I looked threw his eyes at myself I did look different. I had even more curves then I had as a normal vampire my hair looked darker almost black and it was fuller and my eyes had changed I'd gotten used to having the topaz eyes of the Cullen's now they looked more like my human eyes the deep brown but now it had a ring of gold going along the outer edge.

Alice spoke while I was talking silently with Edward

" Bella i have a theory, there used to be this vampire goddess she could do all the things you can do she died hundreds of years ago but I think you might be the reincarnation of her"

the pack was in stunned silence

"you might be right Alice we have to talk to Carlisle about it when we get home" Edward spoke

" she cant leave" Jacob said I turned to glare at him

"and why the hell not you don't own me" I growled at him

" because now your a werewolf and I have control over you since I am the alpha so you have to listen to me" I could tell he was over joyed at this fact

"just try and stop her from leaving she's faster then all of you in both vampire and werewolf she caught up to and passed me in two seconds after giving my a 5 second head start" Edward explained while glare a challenge at Jacob.

" your welcome to try and order me around but I doubt you will succeed" I told Jake with a smile

" OK Bella your never aloud to speak to Edward or the rest of the Cullen's ever again and you have to stay in La Push" he ordered.

* * *

**A/N: ok i know i haven't updated in forever and this is a really short chapter but I had to bring my marks up since they suck and i have to post this quick before my mom notices it on the computer and not doing my chemistry home work:D**

**i have the next few chapter written already its just finding time around work and school to post them. i'm sorry for all the mistakes in the writing i don't have a beta and my grammar sucks harsh.**

**please review and i like constructive criticism just don't tell me how to write my story:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

ok i know its been months since ive updated and there are three reasons for it:

1) ive been working on a new story unrelated to twilight.

2) between working 3 jobs doing day and night school i haven't had much time.

3)my computer decided to delete all my already typed work.

which sucks harsh but thank god i never type my story right onto the comp and i have written copies every where i just have to find them and start typing again which sucks since i had the story done i just had to load it.

anyway it'll be a little longer till i give a new chapter im debateing on just discontinueing this and loading my new story.

sorry

manderbeek

p.s id really like to get some feed back on what i should do do i continue or drop it help me choose please.


End file.
